Previously, viewing experiences were centered around a single device such as a television. When advertisers paid for spots during the viewing time, viewers were forced to watch the advertisements. The only sure method of not viewing the advertisements was to switch channels or turn the viewing device off. With the introduction of multiple viewing devices, the viewers now can easily divert their attention to one or more other viewing devices during the advertisement. This makes the advertisement less impactful and degrades its value to the advertiser.